Strange meet Ouran High School Host Club
by rose51794
Summary: Natalie Strange loves Japanese. She's studied and has learnt Japan. Natalie goes to Japan from an exchange program and meets the Ouran High School Host Club! Rating may go up, writing it while thinking of it. KyoyaXXNatalie or MoriXXNatalie ur choice
1. Chapter 1

**Strange meet Ouran High School Host Club!**

A girl of about 16 years old was walking in the hallway, to lunch. The girl had deep burgundy hair color (link is below); her hair was long; to her shoulders. She was tall; 5'6…. Ok she's tall for some kids.

~On my profile~

The girl had tan skin; from her favorite sport; softball. The girl had blue eyes and they looked excited. The girls name is Natalie Strange… Yes Strange. A lot of people pick on Natalie's name and she just doesn't care. Natalie was orphaned at an early age; 5.

She was adopted almost immediately though and the family was into martial arts. Natalie learned the multiple of arts that the family; Strange had. The Strange family had ninjutsu, also an ancient martial arts; taijutsu, and judo. Natalie has mastered all these and has been in competitions and has won all of them.

Anyway Natalie was excited because she had entered in for an exchange program five weeks ago. She's been excited since she entered it. Natalie got in the lunch room and went towards her friend's Corinne and Lindsay.

Corinne has light brown hair and brown eyes; she loves guinea pigs and is weird. Lindsay colored her hair blond on top and black on bottom, she also has blue eyes. Corinne and Lindsay are both paranormal investigators, but in training.

Lindsay and Corinne were already sitting down, both reading from the same book. '_Most likely paranormal stuff'_ Natalie walks over and sits down "hey Natalie" both Corinne and Lindsay say at the same time.

Natalie's pov

"Hey guys, did you grab food yet?" I asked my friends and they shook their heads; both way too into the book. I went and got my food and also a couple of bags of chips for Lindsay and Corinne, knowing they were not going to get it themselves.

Finally Lindsay looks up "hey Natalie can we come over to your house after school?" I nodded and a lunch monitor came up "are you Natalie Strange?" I nodded and the monitor told me to go to the guidance office.

I stood up "hey Natalie what did you do?" Corinne asked me, I shrugged "nothing, I have no idea why I'm being called" I walked to the guidance office and my guidance councilor was waiting for me. "Natalie sign in and then we can talk." My councilor is bold and his name is Mr. Neil.

I signed in and we walked to his office and I sat in the chair he pointed to. "Natalie I have great news for you…. You were accepted into the exchange program!" Mr. Neil said and my eyes widened and I smiled "really? That's great!" Mr. Neil smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is Natalie, here this is the information you need" Mr. Neil said grabbing a white folder. I nodded my thanks and left. I practically rushed back to the cafeteria; I sat in my seat when I got back to my table.

"Guess what!" I said and both Corinne and Lindsay looked at me "what?" Both said at the same time "I got accepted into the exchange program! I'm going to Japan in a week!" I said and both Corinne and Lindsay smiled.

"Awesome!" Lindsay said and Corinne nodded. Classes go by slow and Lindsay, Corinne, and me go to the front door to meet. The walk to my home is about 20 minutes, the day is beautiful and not a cloud in site.

We walk up to the gates that surround our property. The house is huge with one floor; we also have a basement that we turned into an extra room. My family is different, my adoptive mother's name is Lilly and is sweet and kind, and she has dark brown hair and green eyes. Lilly stay's at home because of an accident; she was in a car crash, but her leg was injured. She recovered and does not train with us anymore.

My adoptive father name is Stanley and is harsh when it comes to training, but he is nice most of the time. Stanley has red hair and black eyes. Other than training me and my siblings whenever they are home, Stanley works at a popular company for charities.

Stanley and Lilly do have children; a son and a daughter, both off to college. Lilly and Stanley started early; right after high school and both still went to college. The eldest; the son, my adoptive brother is called Joseph; or just Joe. Joe is extremely protective of all his family and is at college to become a cop. Joe has light brown hair and green eyes.

The daughter; my adoptive sister's name is Stephanie and she has light red hair and eyes that change between green and black. Stephanie is one of the nicest people you could meet. She is also the social type; she is currently in London, England on a scholarship to become a nurse.

Lindsay, Corinne, and me walk in to the kitchen and grab some chips and I grab some soda. "Natalie hunny is that you?" I heard my mother ask, she sounded like she was in the living room "yes mother, Lindsay and Corinne are over."

My eyes widened "hey go to my room and wait, be there in a minute" I walked into the living room "mother I got accepted into the exchange program!" I said sitting next to her, mother smiled "great job Natalie, I am very proud of you."

I smiled and stood up and went to my room. Lindsay and Corinne were on my computer and looking up paranormal information. I smiled and grabbed my white folder and I opened it. I found which family I was going to "Ootori Yoshio….. Hey Corinne let me borrow my computer."

Corinne gave me my computer and Lindsay and Corinne looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I typed in the name and saw what they were in charge of "wow medical companies and police work for them…. They must be rich or something."

I said disappointedly, I was looking forward to make it hard on me. I sighed and looked for a picture of the family. I found it and saw four siblings and their father. Three of the four kids were way older than me though. I saw that someone tagged the picture and I saw the boy about my age's name is Kyoya Ootori.

KyoyaXXNatalie or MoriXXNatalie ur choice. I hope you like this! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm not much of a morning person. I wake up and get up, but I'm like half asleep still until I eat my Special K chocolatey Delight. On the day I was leaving I woke up at 5, way too excited. I got on my computer and started watching my favorite anime show; D. Gray-man.

After one episode I realize I need to get ready and finish packing. I got a shower and put on a black and white shirt, the design being kinda like a checker board; switch black and white. I love this shirt because it's like Yin and Yang. My pants were light blue and had gems in the shape of a heart on the back of the pants.

I put on my favorite jacket; a purple jacket with white fuzzy lining. I shut off and put my computer in it's a case. I put whatever else clothes I needed to and packed them.

I picked my cellphone up and pocketed it and then grabbed my bags, I attempted to grab my computer bag when someone knocked on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it to my father.

"Natalie your mother and I will miss you dearly" he said while hugging me and grabbing one of my bags and I grabbed my computer bag.

We both walked to the front door and mother was crying by the front door. I put my bags down and hugged her. Afterwards, father and I got my bags into the trunk. The ride to the airport seemed so short.

It took an hour to finally get on the plane. I looked out the window while we were taking off. '_Goodbye New Jersey, hello Japan._'

**8 hours later**

I was asleep for about 4 hours and was up the rest of the time. I watched the scenery of Japan, it was so beautiful. When the plane landed I picked up my computer case and walked off the plane. There were a lot of signs with people's names.

I finally found my name and found the person. He was my age with short black hair and wearing glasses. I walked up to him "are you Natalie Strange?" The boy asked in a light voice, I nodded.

"Yes and who are you?" I asked and the boy pushed his glasses up, making light show on the glass "Kyoya Ootori, my father could not come meet you because of a meeting."

I nodded "ok, I can only imagine how busy he is; running so many things." Kyoya nodded and moved his hand you point towards some direction. "Come with me" Kyoya grabbed my computer bag and I grabbed mine. I wasn't mad and followed him.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a limo. "Is that your limo?" Kyoya looked back at me and smiled "yes I hope it fits your personality" I nodded and stared at the purple and black limo. The chauffeur grabbed m bags and put them in the trunk.

Kyoya and I got in the limo. The chauffeur drove us to a mansion, I stared at it with wide eyes "holy molly big enough place?" I asked stepping out of the limo I heard Kyoya chuckle a bit. "Yes but you will get use to it soon enough."

The place seemed even bigger on the inside "whoa" I said as Kyoya led me inside. Some maids came up "welcome back Ootori-sama" the maids said in union. Kyoya nodded and the maids came up to me. "Welcome Strange-sama" I put my hands up and waved them a bit.

"Please Natalie is fine" the maids nodded and grabbed my bags and went up the stairs. I notice that I'm all alone '_where's Kyoya?_' I stand awkwardly at the front door and finally start walking '_how come this place has to be so big!_'

I open a random door and see a bedroom. '_Wow plain room_' I walk in and see Kyoya's glasses on a nightstand. '_That means-'_ I thought as a door opened, I reeled around and saw Kyoya without a shirt on and a towel around his neck. He was wearing tan pants.

Kyoya looks up and was surprised to see me "Natalie what are you doing in here?" I blushed from seeing his chest and answered "I got lost and was left alone at the front door" Kyoya nodded and put his glasses back on.

Kyoya walked over to me and he stood over me. "You will get use to everything around here Natalie" Kyoya said and used a fake smile. My blush became bigger, despite seeing the fake smile "thank you Kyoya" Kyoya nodded and put on a shirt.

He then showed me to my room, where I saw an ugly yellow dress. "What's with the dress?" I asked Kyoya "that's the girl uniform" he answered and my eyes bulged out "what! That's a horrid dress" I said and Kyoya laughed.

"Get use to it and dinner is at 7pm sharp" he said and left. I stayed in my room until 6:50, deciding I'd rather be early then late. It was really hard finding the dining room; I got lost and saw a maid. "Um excuse me where is the dining room?"

The maid giggled and showed me the way. Kyoya was already at the table and was looking bored. Nobody else was at the table, Kyoya looked at me and smiled "I see you got lost again Natalie" I blushed and pouted "not my fault, this house is too big."

Kyoya chuckled and I sat down next to him "so Kyoya where is everyone else?" I asked as our food was being served. "It's only us two for tonight, tomorrow my father will be at dinner" I nodded and Kyoya and I talked about tomorrow mornings schedule and when were leaving.

"Oh Natalie after your last class go to Third Music Room, my club is there and it's a host club." I nodded then my jaw dropped "host club?" "Yes it's a club my friend and I started" I nodded and stood up "good night" I said and Kyoya said night.

I got a little lost on the way to my room but I found it quickly and changed into pajamas. I got on my comfy bed and under my covers. Sleep came with trouble because of the time difference, but I fell asleep fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning came by faster than I thought it would. The alarm I had set up went off and I opened my eyes. I felt like falling back asleep but I knew if I did I would be back asleep. I got up and got the dress and whatever else I needed and went to take a shower.

I make my way down to the dining room and already see Kyoya there. He looked exhausted and was drinking coffee. He noticed me and smiled "good morning Natalie" "good morning Kyoya, I see you're still mostly asleep."

Kyoya nodded "yes I'm not much of a morning person" I nodded and started to eat the breakfast that was set down in front of me. I finished and we both got up and grabbed our bags. We got in the limo and I took my iPod out and listened to some songs.

Kyoya spent the time reading his black book and when we got to the school my mouth opened widely. "This is supposed to be a school?" '_This school is so huge_' I thought as Kyoya led me to homeroom, I had gotten my schedule last night and saw Kyoya and I were in the same classes.

"Natalie I need to tell you about my friend; Tamaki Suoh, he's really optimistic" I nodded and a tall blond walked in through the door. The blond saw Kyoya and ran up to him "Kyoya!" Kyoya looked annoyed when the blond grabbed onto Kyoya.

The blond noticed me and smiled and walked over to me "and who are you princess?" "Natalie Strange, she's an exchange program my family is doing" Kyoya explained for me. Tamaki had stars in his eyes and he got in my bubble.

"My dear Princess Natalie I hope you show up at the Host Club" I nodded and the teacher walked in. "Quiet down students we have a new student, go ahead" he said gesturing me. "My name is Natalie Strange; but please call me Natalie."

The teacher had me sit behind Kyoya and class began. In every class I was sitting near Kyoya and the blond, which I find out his name, is Tamaki. Lunch time comes around and I follow Kyoya to the cafeteria.

I was surprised how elegant all the food was. Kyoya and Tamaki acted like this was all normal, but of course it was for them. "So who is this?" Two voices asked in union and from behind me. I looked behind me and saw twins.

"This is Natalie Strange; she is an exchange student that my family is hosting" Kyoya explained. The twins nodded and one of them said "I'm Hikaru and this Kaoru" then they both said "were the Hitachiin twins."

I smiled "nice to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru." The twins smiled and said "which one of us is Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru?" I already had the answer, but I wanted them to think they were going to win.

"Um the twin on the right is Hikaru and the twin on the left is Kaoru" the twin's eyes got bigger and looked at each other. "How did you know?" The twins asked "your hairs are parted opposite ways" I just said and turned back to my lunch.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" A boy's voice said. I looked back around and saw a little boy in a third year uniform. He had blond hair and brown eyes. The boy was really short and was accompanied by a tall boy with black hair.

The boy sees me and his eyes get wider and he stands next to me. "What is your name?" I wanted to answer but Kyoya answered for me "this is Natalie Strange she is an exchange student my father is holding."

The boy smiled even wider and hugged his bunny even more "my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Honey. And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori."

I looked between both of them and smiled "nice to meet you" Mori nodded and Honey jumped up and down. "Do you like cake?" Honey asked with gems in his eyes. "Sorry I've never really had cake" Honeys eyes got so huge.

"How come? Cake is delicious!" I shrugged my shoulders "my parents were strict, but I have had chocolate. I had to sneak it but it was worth it" I said smiling. Honey smiled and I continued to eat my lunch.

After lunch, the classes were going by somewhat slowly. I took notes in every class, except math. I was good in math… Moreover, it was in English so it was not a problem to read. Last glass finally finishes and we are excused. I go to Music Room 3 after finally finding the room.

**Ok so I am really sorry this took forever to get up! I had no idea what to write at some place and I kinda gave up. Softball also started up and my schedule got so busy that I couldn't even type anything cause of the hw! So I hope you can forgive me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened the door and flower petals flew out. "Welcome Princess" the host club said Tamaki then stood up and ran over to me. "Princess Natalie! Welcome, what are you doing here?"

"Kyoya told me to come here… Oh don't call me princess, just Natalie is fine" Tamaki looked at me strangely then he smiled "oh commoner you are so misguided!" '_Commoner?_' a girl dressed as a guy came up to me.

"Hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka, ignore this idiot. Their all rich and do not know how to treat people less than them." I smiled and giggled "I noticed and what's with the commoner stuff?" Haruhi and I walked off and pointedly ignored the rest of the Host members.

Tamaki started saying how Haruhi would be changed into a true girl if I kept hanging out with her. I looked over at him as the twins closed his mouth. I looked back at Haruhi and said "I already figured out that you were a girl Haruhi."

Haruhi shrugged as the rest of the members glared at me, well accept Kyoya and Honey. "What you already knew?" Tamaki said getting in my face; I shrugged "it was obvious from how she's dressed… And do you think I'm dim witted?" I asked frustrated.

Kyoya finally stood up, walked over to me, and leaned over me "Haruhi has a reason to be dressed as a boy. If you tell anyone, she is a girl then you will have my father's police force on you" I just stared at Kyoya.

"Is that the worst you can do?" I asked and put my head on my hand. Kyoya stood up and his eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean?" Kyoya asked and I sighed "I've helped my father train the police back home."

Everyone was surprised at me "you know how to fight Nat-chan?" Honey asked me and I nodded "what styles do you know?" I stood up and started walking towards the door "that is none of your business and Kyoya I'll be in one of the library's when it's time to go."

For an hour, I read three Enola Holmes books before Kyoya entered. I looked up from the forth and saw that Kyoya was in front of me. I stood up, put the book away, and grabbed my bag. "Time to go already Kyoya?" Kyoya nodded and I followed him to the limo.

The ride was quiet but Kyoya kept looking at me and writing some things down. "Natalie tomorrow is summer break and the host club is going to the beach, would you like to come to?" I smiled and said "I would love to but I don't have a bathing suit."

Kyoya smiled at that and said "Hikaru and Kaoru can help with that" I nodded and stared out the window. When we got back to the mansion Kyoya told me his father would be attending tonight. I nodded and went to my room; which I had mesmerized the route! Yeah!

I went to the desk and did my homework and opened my computer to turn it on. While I was working on my math homework and listening to some music, I heard a knock at my door. I paused the music and stood up and opened the door.

It was a maid… Um I think her name was Misao "Natalie-kun Ootori-sama and Ootori-kun are at the dinner table." I nodded and made my way to the table, Kyoya's father was at the head of the table.

He looked just like his picture, but he looked scarier in person. "Ah you must be Natalie Strange; the girl were watching" I nodded "yes sir and thank you for allowing me to stay here" I said, trying to the most polite as I can be.

Ootori-san nodded and ignored me for the rest of dinner. I noticed Kyoya was tenser with his father around. Ootori-san ate and left quickly and Kyoya said good-bye to him "good night father" Ootori-san did not say anything and ignored Kyoya.

***Authors note: would I write Ootori-san or Ootori-sama when Natalie is referring to him?***

I felt like glaring but I stopped myself and just looked at my dinner. I felt Kyoya's eyes on me and I looked up; he was indeed staring at me, but he was not writing anything down. We stared like that for a couple of minutes.

I blushed and looked away and when I looked at my food and I lost my appetite. I stood up, dismissed myself, and went back to my room. I finished my homework, took a shower, and changed into my pajamas.

I got in bed and turned onto my side '_what was that feeling?_' I thought as I fell asleep and dreamt of my first day at Ouran High.

**I am so sorry this took so long! I lost my train of thought for some time but that always happens to me! I will try to be faster with typing and updating!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up I realized today was the last day of school for Ouran. Even though I will not have school anymore here, I still will stay here for the whole summer. I go back the day after school begins for me.

I get up and quickly get ready. As anyone, I am super excited about last day of school. I am practically skipping down to breakfast. Kyoya notices this and asks me "Natalie why are you so happy?"

I look at Kyoya and noticed him with bags '_he must not have had a lot of sleep._' "Well Kyoya even though I have not been here a whole year I am still excited about it being the last day, and the fact were going to the beach afterwards does help."

Kyoya nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. I sat down and ate my breakfast; afterwards I got my bag and met Kyoya on the way to the limo. We did not talk on the way, like always.

My excitement was getting pumped up and I was practically jumping with joy when we got to Ouran High. Tamaki went up to when I entered "Natalie are you excited about the beach?" I nodded and smiled.

"Oh course Tamaki-kun" Tamaki smiled even brighter and said "call me king or father!" I stared at him "no" Tamaki pouted and that made me smile. Class went by slowly and my excitement was getting super high.

After class, I went out to the front where Haruhi was being 'kidnapped.' I watched it happen then I joined Tamaki in the limo where Kyoya was to. I was quiet the ride to the beach, which is the very opposite of me especially when school just finished.

When we got to the beach, I walked over where Hikaru and Kaoru were forcing Haruhi to get changed. I went in willingly and picked out a mostly black with purple lining one piece. After Haruhi was done, we walked out and Tamaki had sweatshirts and shorts for us.

"Young ladies should not show that much skin until their married" Haruhi took hers and I walked away. "Natalie put this on!" Tamaki shouted and I looked back at him "no Tamaki I wear swim suits most of the summer."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smirked "really Natalie? Then why don't you wear a swim suit all summer?" I just stared at them "no way would I ever wear a swim suit literary all summer."

"Why not?" "Because I wore swim suits when I went to the beach with my friends" I walked away and saw Kyoya working. I walked up to him and bent down over his shoulder, but before I could see, anything Kyoya closed his book.

I pouted "no fun Kyoya, you need to loosen up a bit" I stood in front of him and put my hands on my hips. Kyoya smiled at this and moved his glasses up "Natalie I am busy with research" "what kind of research?"

I asked and he sighed "for the club" he only said. I sighed and looked away, I noticed some girls walking up a hill. I decided to fallow and they chatted between themselves. I watched the scenery from the edge of the hill.

"Hey look some girls" a man said, I quickly turned around and saw some guys walking up the hill. I got in front of the girls and glared "this is a private beach; please leave" the guys glared and got in my face.

I noticed Haruhi throw crabs and other seafood at the guys backs. "Hey she's a real cutie… Why don't you come party with us?"

"No now if you please leave" I said and one of the guys grabbed my arm, and me being me grabbed his arm with my left hand, twisted it over my head, and pinned it behind his back. I then just pushed him away. Haruhi was pushed off the cliff and Tamaki ran and grabbed her.

"Hey you b-" before he could finish Mori-sempai suddenly showed up and punched the guy in the face. I smiled softly to myself and the other girls squealed in delight. The other host members ran up the hill and Kyoya came up to me and asked if I was fine.

"Kyoya I'm fine really" I then noticed Mori, the twins, and Honey were beating the boys up and I sighed. I went up to them and stopped them, they did listen, but then they ran down the hill to check up on Haruhi.

Mori stayed behind and was looking for any injuries on my body. "Mori-sempai I am fine, really. I did not let those guys hurt me" Mori-sempai seemed to take that because he nodded and turned around and walked down the hill.

I watched Mori walk down and I think I blushed a little. Kyoya walked me back down the hill in time to see Haruhi arguing with Tamaki. I walked up to Haruhi "hey Haruhi are you hurt at all?" Haruhi shook her head no and said "no I was not hurt but Tamaki seems to think we are useless."

I glared at Tamaki "that is sexist Tamaki! Girls can protect themselves if they are trained." Tamaki glared at me "and what if you have no fighting ability?" I shrugged my shoulders "you kick the guy in his sensitive part."

Everyone; except Haruhi and Mori gasped at me. I rolled my eyes "girls are not so valuable. We can take care of ourselves." Tamaki walked back to the mansion and I sighed 'drama queen' I thought and Kyoya and Mori got on both sides of me and walked me back to the mansion.

I looked between the both of them and sighed to myself.

By dinner, Haruhi and Tamaki were still not talking and I understood why. "Tama-chan and Haru-chan are still not talking" I looked over to Honey and walked over to him "give them some time Honey-sempai. They will eventually begin talking, but Haruhi is right.

"Tamaki did not need to go and say women should not do anything. We are not like that; women are free willed and want to do things their own way." Honey nodded and grabbed Usa tighter.

**Finally done with this chapter! I AM SO SORRY! I did not mean for it to take this long to write! I got writer's block and I had school and softball! But since I have no more tests I will try to type more chapters… If anyone is still reading this….. AGAIN I AM SUPER SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At dinner, Haruhi was eating so much and making the crabs crack loudly. I completely understood why, but I stayed out of it. "Uh Haruhi do you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked "I thought you weren't talking to me."

I tuned them out and turned my eyes to both Mori and Kyoya. They both made me feel strange, but I feel protected with both of them. All of a sudden, Tamaki stood up and walked away, Haruhi looked upset and I did not know what happened.

I sighed once again and said "Haruhi I am all with you about that it was no problem, but Tamaki obviously feels something for you, I think you should at least try to apologize for giving him trouble. He was worried about you."

Haruhi nodded and stood up and walked towards his room. Kyoya then stood up and went to his room. The twins then dismissed themselves and Honey followed them leaving Mori and me alone. I looked towards Mori and noticed he was looking straight at me.

I blushed and looked down at my lap and I started twiddling my thumps. I heard Mori stand up and walk towards me. I gulped a little and looked up… I noticed Mori was really tall when I was sitting.

Do not get me wrong I am still shorter then Mori even when I am standing, but I feel even shorter when I sit.

Mori bent down so our faces were near each other. I blushed again and Mori looked into my eyes "do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" I blinked and nodded.

Mori grabbed my hand and helped me stand. We walked outside and the ocean looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Kyoya's pov

My phone started ringing; I picked it up and answered it.

~this sign-à* means people talking on phone~

*Kyoya how close are you to Natalie Strange?"*

I was startled by this "somewhat close"

*Good Kyoya make sure you have her all over you, her father will be an important asset to our police force*

"Yes father" father then ended the call then without saying anything.

I went to the window and saw Mori and Natalie together, walking along the ocean 'why are they outside, it is supposed to rain soon.'

Natalie's pov

While we were walking I noticed dark clouds coming "Mori I think we should head back, it looks like it might storm" Mori nodded and we turned back.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" A voice asked from behind us, Mori turned around and I just turned my head around; it was one of the guys from before!

He looked drunk and was in a fighting stance. I turned around and noticed it was a high-level karate stance. Mori stood in front of me "Mori be careful, he's a high level karate expert" Mori nodded and made sure I was behind him.

The drunk slowly moved forward and kept his stance. Mori moved forward a little and I could tell his muscles were tensing.

The drunk suddenly shot forward and tried to strike Mori but Mori was too fast for the drunk. Mori then punched the drunk in the face and the drunk fell on his butt. I silently cheered and clapped for Mori.

Mori's face was still normal but I could see a small smile. Mori turned towards me and I smiled, but behind Mori, the drunk had stood up and had a knife. Mori noticed my face and turned around; I stood up and watched as the drunk ran for Mori.

I knew Mori would not be ready to defend himself so I ran and when the drunk went to stab Mori and grabbed his hand. I then used my other hand and hit the drunk's pressure point to make him pass out.

I looked towards Mori and he asked "are you ok?" I nodded "I am, sorry that I didn't let you knock that guy ou-" Mori put a finger to my mouth "its fine" I nodded and blushed again.

Thankfully, it was dark so I do not know if he saw the blush or not. I felt something hit my head, then again and again. It had started to rain "we better get back" Mori said and I nodded. We started running back me being slower but Mori not going ahead of me.

The rain started to come down more heavily. By the time Mori and I got back to the mansion we were both soaked to the bone. I went to take a shower and afterwards I dressed in purple sleep pants and a black short sleeve shirt.

I went out to the living room and Mori was there. Mori smiled at me and I blushed. I went and sat on the couch by him not next to him.

Mori turned on a movie; a horror film, now I got startled easy with scary movies. At some parts of the movie, I would jump and by some reflex grab Mori's arm.

Mori did not move his arm away, but he did move closer and put his arm around me. I blushed but did not move away, he was so warm! At some point, I fell asleep.

Kyoya's pov

I watched as Mori and Natalie slowly become close. I glared at Mori as he put his arm over Natalie's shoulders. 'Well this could take longer than I previously thought' I thought as I walked back to my room.

**Done! Yeah 2 in 1 day! I'm excited! So I changed the plot from the episodes. I don't really remember the show all that much. I don't know how this story will turn out but I will try my best to finish it and maybe a sequel! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natalie's pov

The sun reached my eyes and I woke up. I was in my bed and the covers were on me. I sat up quickly and looked around I was alone. I stood and went to grab clothes and take a shower.

Afterwards, I walked out to the dining room and saw the twins, Honey, Tamaki, and Haruhi; they seemed to be talking again, also I saw Mori.

I smiled at all of them when they said good morning. I noticed Kyoya not here yet "where's Kyoya?" The twins smiled "he's still asleep, best not try to wake him up" I nodded and a seat by Mori and I sat there.

Haruhi must have noticed me smiling at Mori because she got me a plate of food "thank you Haruhi" Haruhi nodded and got herself a plate. I ate slowly and everyone else soon finished. Kyoya did come out but had very little.

Mori stayed near me until I finished eating. I then changed into black softball shorts and a light blue tank top. Mori was outside the door and was wearing a white tank top with a tan vest he had dark blue shorts.

I smiled and we just walked near each other. We walked over where the others were. Kyoya was writing in his book again, the others were keeping track of the guests. Mori and I walked around the beach, just watching the scenery.

Mori and I both noticed Hikaru and Kaoru coming up with squirt guns "Mori want to team up on them?" Mori nodded and I grinned.

Mori and me then both ran for squirt guns, we got them ready and fired on Hikaru and Kaoru. We fired so fast that Hikaru and Kaoru could not fire back. After we finished I was laughing so hard that my eyes had tears.

"Hey that was not funny!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted I nodded "of course it was! You just did not have the fun as we did!"

Kyoya's pov

I watched as Mori and Natalie walk and then use squirt guns. Natalie looked cute when she laughs. 'What am I thinking? I have to get her to like me!'

Nighttime

Mori's pov

I do not know why but when I am with Natalie, I feel happy. Honey noticed and talked to me last night.

_Flashback_

_Natalie had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and put her on her bed. I walked out of the room and Honey was there. "Mori can I talk to you?" I nodded and we walked back to the living room._

_"Mori you like Natalie don't you?" I blushed slightly and nodded. Honey nodded and smiled "that's good Mori, you and Nat-chan look cute together."_

_End of flashback_

I was standing by her door and was waiting for Natalie she wanted to change. Kyoya then walked up to me "Mori can you go check on the crabs for dinner?" I nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Natalie's pov

I dressed in flower dress; my shorts and shirt were soaked from Hikaru and Kaoru playing a trick on me; with water balloons.

I walked out and was expecting Mori… However, Kyoya; was standing there instead. "Oh Kyoya hey… Where's Mori?"

Kyoya smiled "he was not here when I showed up" 'wasn't here? But he was there when I walked in' I thought. I smiled back somewhat and Kyoya got closer to me. Kyoya held out his arm for me and I reluctantly grabbed it.

My mind was set on thinking about Mori when Kyoya started talking "huh what did you say?" I asked and he repeated. "Tonight would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" I shook my head no "sorry I have plans with Mori."

Kyoya nodded but he looked super mad that I denied him. I saw Mori walking towards us and I let go of Mori and walked towards him. Mori looked a little mad, but even if Mori looks a little mad, he must be super mad.

Mori was not even paying attention to me, he seemed like he wanted to hurt Kyoya. I saw Honey walk in to the dining room and instantly know something was wrong.

Honey went up to me "Nat-chan what happened?" "I went in to change to this dress and when I came out of my room Kyoya was there and Mori was not. Kyoya walked me down here and Mori looks like he wants to hurt Kyoya."

I said quickly and got in between Mori and Kyoya. Mori stopped and looked down at Honey, while Honey looked serious. "Stop Mori" I went up to Mori and touched his arm "fighting won't help" Mori nodded and he walked out of the room.

I sighed and started to follow Mori, but Honey stopped me "let Mori-san figure it out" I nodded and sat down to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Throughout dinner I was silent, I gave one worded responses when any tried to talk to me. Mori still has not come back yet.

3 hours later

Everyone else has gone to bed two hours ago; I stayed awake waiting for Mori. I was curled up onto the couch with a blanket around my torso. I then heard a door open and I ran towards the door, Mori was leaning against the door with a hand covering his eyes.

"Mori?" Mori looked down at me in shock; he then turned his head away from me. "Mori are you mad at me?" I asked and he looked back at me with a slightly shocked face.

Mori then did something unexpected; he hugged me "no I'm not mad at you" I smiled at him and hugged him back "I'm glad" we hugged each other for another minute when I remembered he has not eaten dinner yet.

I stopped hugging him and grabbed his arm "I saved some dinner for you" he nodded and let me pull him towards the dining room. I watched Mori eat his dinner, I was sitting with my arms on the table and my head resting on my arms.

'This day has turned out great, except for that one bad part' I thought as I smiled. After Mori was finished, I grabbed his plate and washed it. I left it in the sink and walked back to the dining room where Mori was still there.

Mori and I walked to the living room where we watched a funny/ romance movie. During the movie, I noticed Mori watching me at some points. I turned my face towards him and he touched my face, I blushed and he smiled a little.

Mori then let go of my face and turned towards the movie 'did he just trick me?' I thought as I got a sour look on my face. When the movie ended, I stood up and made sure my blanket was still around my shoulders.

Mori stood up and walked me back to my room. When we got to my room, I went to open my door and I felt Mori's hand on my shoulder.

I turned back to him and he put his head by my ear "I like you very much Natalie" I turned bright red and then Mori did something unexpected; he kissed me!

Mori left after the kiss and I was left by myself. I just stood there frozen and startled. I finally went into my room, took a shower, and tried to go to sleep.

Morning

When I woke up, I took a shower and put on a simple light blue dress. When I walked out of my room, Mori was there and I smiled.

"Good morning Mori" Mori nodded and we started walking. By the time, we got to the dining room I had gotten Mori's cell phone number.

"Ah this is the last day here! I hope this will be a wonderful day!" Tamaki was shouting while breakfast was being served. 'Now I remember that today is the last day here… After today, I will have to go back and stay with Kyoya.

'Oh well I had better make this the best day then!' I thought as I ate my breakfast.

Afterwards Mori and I went for a walk. We went up the hill and sat down at the edge, facing the sun. Mori put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against his body. I could feel his rock hard muscles.

***I cannot believe I just typed that! ~acts like fan girl~ Sorry back to the story now!***

The breeze was nice and everything seemed so perfect. I heard two sets of feet running and looked behind me to see Hikaru and Kaoru in their swim shorts. "Natalie and Mori we should play a water game!"

Both of the twins said at once "like what?" I asked, both smirked and said "CHICKEN!" They both shouted and my smile grew. I looked at Mori and he nodded "sure we'll play."

I changed back into my swimsuit quickly and so did Mori. The other host club members watched as I got on Mori's shoulders and Hikaru and Kaoru got ready too. Tamaki shouted 'go' and Kaoru; who was on top of Hikaru's shoulders started to push on my hands hard.

I am not weak and would not lose this battle. I pushed back even harder and Kaoru noticed I would win so he tried to push on my shoulder. It did not work because I grabbed his hand and pushed him back; which made him fall into the water.

"Yeah we win!" I shouted and pumped my arm into the air, while laughing and giggling. I got off Mori's shoulders and realized the water was somewhat deep. I am not a very good swimmer when I am in deep water.

Mori notices me having a problem and picks me up. He lets me ride on his back while he swims back to shallower water. I blushed but tried to hide it. When Mori stopped, I got off his back and the water was to my waist.

I turned to Mori "thank you Mori" I gave a big smile when Mori blushed a little. When we got out of the water everyone except Kyoya gave Mori and me congrats.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, the twins, Honey, and me had a squirt gun fight, we also played kick the can. The day was fun and I was super happy throughout the day.

Dinner Time

I changed into black shorts and a purple v-neck shirt. We had an authentic Japanese dinner; thanks to Haruhi who cooked everything. Dinner was great, I made sure to help Haruhi with the dishes, and we also got to have some great girl-on-girl time.

After dinner, everyone played on the wii that the twins had brought with them. We played Super Mario Brothers. I have played this game at Lindsay's house, so I was not bad at the game.

At nine, I yawned and I put the controller down. Everyone was still playing so I got up and walked to my room. I yawned again and I felt a hand go on my back, I froze and turned around; Mori was there and smirking.

"Mori you meanie" Mori nodded and I laughed. Mori walked with me the rest of the way to my room. "Text me when you get back to Kyoya's mansion" Mori said, I nodded "I was already going to."

We got to my room and Mori gave me a kiss, I kissed him back and hugged him. "I can't believe tomorrow we're going back" I said after the kiss. "Text me whenever you want to" I nodded and blushed a little.

Mori smiled and kissed me again. He walked away and I went in and changed into my pajamas. 'Tomorrow is the last day I'll see Mori by just walking down the hall' I thought as I faded off to dream land.

**This chapter is all done! I will try to finish the chapters quickly and make sure their good! This is my first time writing a romance story. So I don't really know what I'm doing at some points!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning came by quicker than I thought it would. The sun woke me up and I sat up and stretched. I went down to breakfast after changing into jeans and a yellow blouse.

I walked down to the dining room to see only Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki awake. "Natalie! Good morning angel!"

I felt one of those anime frustration signs *one on the head* showing up. Mori stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist ***ok sorry but ~fan girl scream… Again! ~ Sorry back to story*** and he walked me to the porch.

There was a swing that I had never seen before. We sat on the swing and I leaned against Mori. This had become routine for the last few days. Mori was messing with my hair and I did not really mind at the moment.

"Mori when it's time to go back, when would I be able to see you? Since its summer" I asked and Mori answered "text me whenever you want to see me Natalie." I nodded; Honey came out "Nat-chan and Mori breakfast is ready."

We both nodded at the same time and I stood up. Mori then got up, we grabbed each other's hands, and we walked to the dining room. Kyoya was there and he looked straight at me, I felt Mori grab my hand tighter and made me get closer to him.

Hikaru and Kaoru were talkative throughout breakfast, as was Tamaki and somewhat for Haruhi. After breakfast, I had to go and pack. Mori came with me and packed my laptop and my other electronics I had brought with me.

Like my camera, camcorder, and all of its chargers. I packed my clothes and zipped my suitcase up. Mori picked it up and we walked to the front door where everyone was already there waiting. I heard my phone go off; I walked away and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

*Natalie how are you?* Mother asked.

"Mother! I am fine. How are you?"

*Natalie I am fine but I called because I wanted to know what has been happening with you.*

"Um… I got a boyfriend" I waited for my mother's response.

*Is he nice?* She finally asked

"Yes he is, he treats me with much respect and is nice."

*That's good dear, Natalie your father wants to speak with you, I'll talk to you another time."

"Good-bye mother"

*Bye*

I heard my father grab the phone.

*Natalie what is this about a boyfriend! Who is he?*

"His name is Takashi Morinozuka and he is the nicest boy ever."

*I will check him out earlier.*

"Understood father."

*I have to go now Natalie, I will talk to you later, good-bye.*

"Good-bye father."

I ended the phone and walked back to the host members. "Who was that Natalie?" Tamaki asked "my parents" I answered and we all walked outside. Mori was carrying both my bag and his, I had tried to grab mine but he made sure he had a good grip.

There were two limos. One of them was for Kyoya and me, the other for the other host members. Kyoya and I got in the limo and we were the first ones to leave. I did not bother to look towards Kyoya; I already knew Kyoya wanted to talk to me.

The ride was boring; the only fun thing was listening to my music and texting Mori. I made sure I would not talk to Kyoya. I could see Kyoya get an irritated look on his face when I ignored him. When we got back to the mansion, I grabbed my own luggage and walked to my room.

I quickly unpacked and lay on my bed. *Knock knock* I went to my door and saw Kyoya "hello Kyoya" "Natalie dinner will be soon, would you like to wait in the living room?" Kyoya asked me.

I nodded "sure Kyoya" we walked straight to the living room and he turned the TV on. We watched the news until dinner was called. Kyoya's father was there and no one talked at all.

It was quiet for a while. After I finished dinner, I went to my room and got ready for bed. Mori started texting me after I finished getting ready for bed.

'_Natalie are you going to bed yet?'_

I sent back 'yeah soon, why?'

'_Tomorrow morning do you want to go to the fair?'_

'I would love to! Is it just us?'

'_Yes, but Honey is going to be there. But he promised to entertain himself for the day.'_

I smiled 'that is awesome! Thank you Mori ^_^'

'_You're welcome Natalie.'_

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. While I slept, Kyoya and his dad were talking.

**The conversation will start next chapter. I'm sorry this took so long! I had writers block and I had to concentrate on my pitching.**


	10. Author's note

**Authors note (I will try not to do this a lot! Or hardly ever!)**

**I just want to say that I did not mean to have Mori say Honey. And Honey to say Mori. I have not seen this show in a while and some things I have forgotten. Please bear with me and if you want to give me good criticism. I would love the criticism to help me get better for this story ^_^.**

**Thank you and I will try to get chapter 10 up as soon as possible! Please bear with me and the writers block I get a lot! But I am pushing through it as best as I can.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nighttime

Kyoya and his father were talking.

"Kyoya are you close to Natalie at all?"

Kyoya shook his head "no she has been closer and closer to Morinozuka Takashi."

Ootori-sama glared at Kyoya "Kyoya you will not be able to get a company if you keep failing me."

Kyoya nodded and said "I know father but I cannot make Natalie stay near me all the time."

Ootori-sama just glared "we need Natalie's police force on our side. Do what you have to do to get Natalie to be on good terms."

Kyoya nodded and walked away, thinking. Kyoya spent a couple more hours' awake thinking of ideas. He eventually went to sleep.

Natalie's pov

The alarm on my phone that I set went off at six sharp. I opened my eyes and stretched. I sat up and got a purple strap dress. I finished the shower quickly and dressed in the dress. I then found a text message from Mori.

'_When you wake up and get ready text me please.'_

I smiled and sent a message back 'all ready' I put my phone on the desk and went on facebook for a while.

'_We are heading over then.'_

I smiled and shut my computer and sent 'I'll be waiting.' I went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I ate the apple as I sat on a chair and was thinking about the day about to happen. I threw the apple core out and walked back to my room.

I grabbed a simple black purse and put my wallet and I grabbed my phone. I walked out of my room and went to the living room to watch the TV. I curled up after I turned the TV to some TV show, I heard footsteps and I looked over and saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya good morning" Kyoya nodded and sat next to me on the couch. I sat normal and crossed my legs to the right. I noticed Kyoya getting closer and closer to me "Natalie why are you so dressed up?"

I looked at him "Mori and Honey are taking me to the fair" I noticed Kyoya a little mad, but it changed to his usual look.

Kyoya was getting closer and closer to me until he was leaning over me. "Kyoya why are you leaning over me?" Kyoya smirked "you're just too beautiful Natalie." I glared and put my hands on his chest. I started pushing on his chest.

"Kyoya get off of me" Kyoya grabbed my hands and put them on by my side. Kyoya kept getting closer until my phone went off. Kyoya lost his grip, I stood up and grabbed my phone, and purse, Mori had sent me a text message of him being here.

"Do that again Kyoya and I will tell Mori" I said, then walked out of the house and saw Mori's limo. The limo door opened and Mori stepped out, I smiled and walked up to him. I hugged Mori and he hugged me back.

"Nat-chan!" Honey shouted as he hugged me after I finished hugging Mori. I laughed "hello Honey, how are you today?" Honey shrugged "good I guess." I nodded and we all got back in the limo and started for the fair.

Kyoya's pov

'_I will never be able to get Natalie with me if she keeps hanging out with Mori!_' I thought angrily as I watched Natalie leave. For the next half an hour I tried thinking of ideas on how to get Natalie on my side. '_I've got it!_' I thought as I grinned evilly.

Natalie's pov

We got to the fair quickly and Mori bought us tickets. Honey got his own and ran off. Mori and I went on a ride called the Reverse Bungee, I held onto Mori the entire ride. We then went on Top Spin and I laughed and screamed the entire ride.

We then went to House of Mirrors and I made funny faces into the mirrors. Afterwards we met up with Honey and got some lunch. We then spent an hour looking at shops. Mori won me a giant panda bear, I was holding onto it tightly.

It was close to the fair closing, Mori and I decided to go on the roller coaster. I asked the guy controlling the roller coaster to hold on to my stuffed animal, he did.

The roller coaster was really fun. Mori was quiet the whole time, but I could tell he had loads of fun. We met up with Honey at the entrance and got in the limo. The drive back was quiet, I was tired from all the fun we had.

I was holding on to my stuffed panda and I yawned a couple of times. Mori then pushed my upper body towards his and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat and my eyes grew heavy.

"Natalie were back at Kyoya's" Mori said shaking my shoulder a little. I lifted my head and nodded. Mori got out and then I got out.

"Thank you for taking me to the fair" Mori nodded, and then he did something different. He leaned down and I felt my heart beating faster. Mori kissed me on the lips! ***~fan scream!~ ^_^***

I was frozen, but then I did kiss him back. Soon we stopped kissing "good bye" I nodded "bye" I said blushing hard. Mori noticed and chuckled, he got in the limo and it drove away. I walked inside and went to my room.

I got ready for bed and got under the blanket. '_Mori took my first kiss… OMG THIS IS AMAZING!_' I shouted in my head. I then fell asleep in a dreamy state.

Meanwhile

Kyoya was watching as Mori and Natalie kissed '_this will be either harder or easier for my plan to work._'

**OMG I HAD NOT PLANNED ON THAT KISS UNTIL I TYPED IT! Oh I will be saying when I reach 10,000 words! I only have 1 other story with over 10,000 and that is Mutants Meet L... But I will continue to type this! ^_^**

**... Sorry I'm told I'm a little crazy by my friends... And my parents... And my siblings ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Oh I know that I use '_and this'_ for both thinking and texting. But I will tell if it's thinking. If I say nothing for it then it's texting… Just wanted to make that clear if anyone had any doubts.**

Natalie's pov

I woke up slowly. I opened my eyes and just laid in my bed, I could still feel Mori's lips on mine. I closed my eyes again and replayed all of yesterday. I finally stood up and went for a shower. I dressed in dark blue shorts; the shorts go to my knees. My shirt was a v-neck and the color was purple.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and I made toast. I felt my phone go off and I looked at it; it was Mori. '_Do you want to meet my parents today?_'

I got wide eyes and I reread the message and I sent back 'yes I would love to… Should I change into anything traditional?' I sent back '_no *****_**omg the 10,000th word!* **_but do you want to make a good impression?_'

I sent back 'yes I do, I do not want to make a bad impression with your parents.' '_Then I will come by later and give you a kimono, is that ok? '_ I smiled 'that would be awesome… But I do NOT want to take advantage of you.'

Mori sent back '_it is no problem Natalie_' I smiled 'then…. Ok, but please don't get anything too expensive, then I will feel guilty and feel like I'm taking advantage of you.'

'_Fine but I think I should be able to spoil my girlfriend every once and awhile_' I smiled again 'you did that with the fair.' I went and finished my breakfast and went to the living room. After an hour of sitting by myself and watching TV, there was a knock on the door.

I got up and followed the maid who answered the door. Mori was there… Holding a beautiful kimono. I dismissed the maid and she went back to work.

"Hello Mori… You bought an expensive kimono didn't you?" Mori did not even try to deny it, he nodded and I sighed "you are the nicest person on the face of this earth, you know that right?" Mori blushed a little and I laughed.

Mori and me went back to my room and he laid the kimono on the bed. Mori and I sat on the other side and I leaned against him. "I am the luckiest girl to have you as a boyfriend Mori" Mori rubbed my arm "I am the luckiest to have you as my girlfriend Natalie."

Mori then kissed me and I kissed back. It was just a simple kiss, but it was enough for me. There was a knock at my door and I stood up and went to it. I could tell Mori was watching. Kyoya was at the door.

"Kyoya, what do you ne-" Kyoya then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried getting away and I instantly felt myself get pushed back. I watched as Mori grabbed Kyoya and dragged him in. Mori then pushed Kyoya against a wall.

'What the hell is up with Kyoya?' I asked myself while watching; I felt myself tear up and went up to Mori. I hugged Mori as Mori was about to punch Kyoya "Mori it's useless to hurt Kyoya."

I felt myself cry and I put my head into Mori's shirt. Mori let go of Kyoya, turned around, and hugged me. Mori led me away a little and turned so he faced Kyoya "get out of here, now!" Mori practically shouted.

I heard Kyoya get out fast and that left us alone. "Natalie should I post-pone the dinner with mother and father?" I shook my head in his chest. "No I want to go… I just have to stop crying and get ready."

After I stopped hugging Mori, I went into the bathroom with the kimono. I took a shower and after wards, I dried my hair with a hair dryer and then put the kimono on. I had a kimono back home so I knew how to put them on.

I put some make-up on and put my hair in a Japanese bun. I walked out and saw Mori reading a book. I walked up to him "how do I look?" He looked up and his mouth opened slightly. He just stared at me for several minutes.

"Mori?" I asked and he snapped out of his trance "you look beautiful Natalie" I blushed and said "thank you Mori. When do we need to be at your home?" Mori looked at the alarm clock "two and a half hours. We can get there early. I need to get changed anyway."

I nod and we leave the mansion. We drove to Mori's mansion… I was amazed "Mori you're mansion is amazing!" Mori smiled "come on" Mori said grabbing my hand. Mori shows me the way through the beautiful mansion to the living room.

Three people were in the living room. A man, a woman, and a boy that looked just like Mori… Except shorter. ***For the descriptions of the father and mother, just think of something please. I have no idea what they look like and I don't want to get it wrong. Sorry***

The man spoke up "are you the Natalie that Mori has told us so much about?" I nodded "yes sir I am" I said politely. I noticed the woman; Mori's mother smiled. "I am Takashi's mother Yoru and this is my husband Akira. His brother Satoshi. We are glad that you were able to make it here tonight."

I smiled "thank you for allowing me here tonight Morinozuka-san" Morinozuka-san laughed and said "please just call me Yoru" I nodded "thank you Yoru" Mori left to get changed while I talked with his family.

"Nat-chan!" I heard Honey shout, I look over and Honey stops right in front of me "Nat-chan you look sooo cute!" I blushed "thank you Honey" Honey hugged Usa-chan closer and smiled wide.

Mori then came down and I looked over… He was so gorgeous! I watched Mori walk up to me and give his arm to me. I take it and we all went to a beautiful dining room.

The food was amazing, I enjoyed the whole meal and afterwards we spent an hour talking. Then something weird happened.

"Mother, father, I would like to ask if Natalie could stay here for the rest of her time here." Everyone; including me looked at Mori with surprise.

**The answer comes next chapter! Sorry wanted to make the chapters last as long as possible. ^_^**

**Ok so I decided to make up the name for Mori's mother. It took me forever… I have a Japanese dictionary and I used it to find the right word.**

**It means wind. I thought of a bunch of words and checked in the dictionary… Until I found wind.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Takashi are you serious?" Yoru asked Mori nodded "yes, today Ootori-kun did something he should not have done. I do not want Natalie to have to deal with Ootori-kun" I was happy that Mori said that. It was true; I did not want to deal with Kyoya anymore.

Satoshi, Mori, and me were told to leave the room so Yoru and Akira could talk. "We'll be in my room when you're done talking." All three of us made it to Mori's room and it was bare.

The walls were white, a few posters about kendo. There was a desk and a chair in one corner of the room. Mori sat on the chair and Satoshi and me sat on the bed.

"So Satoshi how do you like the idea of me moving in?" Satoshi shrugged "why do you need to move in?" Mori looked like he was going to deny the explanation, but I stopped him. "Mori its ok, Satoshi's just curious, and good reason to be.

Satoshi, Kyoya kissed me for no reason and I do not like him that way at all… I do not even think I like him at all now."

Satoshi nodded "did Takeshi beat Ootori-kun up?" He asked excited, I laughed at his excitement "almost but I stopped Mori. I would not want Mori to get in trouble with Kyoya's father."

Satoshi looked at me strangely "why do you call Takashi, Mori? I thought since you're dating that you would say his first name."

I looked over at Mori "Mori can I call you Takeshi instead?" Mori nodded and I smiled. Satoshi said "ew!" I smiled at Satoshi "you know Satoshi soon you'll like girls and it won't be 'ew.'"

Satoshi shook his head "no way!" I laughed again and then heard a knock on the door.

Yoru and Akira were at the door "Satoshi please go to your room for now" Satoshi nodded and went to his room. Takeshi and I looked at each other and then back at his parents.

"Natalie we need to ask you a few questions before we decide" I nodded "of course Mr. Morinozuka" "Natalie please just call me Akira."

I nodded "ok so who are your parents?" "Stanley and Lilly Strange."

Akira and Yoru looked surprised; Akira talked first "Stanley and Lilly are your parents?"

I nodded "yes my adoptive parents" "how are they?" Yoru asked "their good… Um how do you know my parents?"

Akira chuckled "we went to Ouran Academy together" "that is awesome Akira-sama" Akira shook his hands in front of himself "no please just Akira."

I nodded, Akira and Yoru left after saying they would decide. A couple of minutes later they came in and gave their answer. "Natalie you will be able to stay here until you leave, but you will not be in Takashi's room, the same goes for you Takashi, after 9:00pm."

Natalie nodded "I will abide by your terms Akira and Yoru." Akira and Yoru nodded and smiled "we knew you would Natalie-san, Takeshi will you accompany Natalie-san back to collect her stuff" Yoru said.

Takeshi nodded and I then said "um would it be ok if you called me Natalie? I am used to being called Natalie" Yoru and Akira nodded "of course Natalie, whatever makes you comfortable."

I smiled and nodded "thank you" Akira nodded "now Takeshi take care of Natalie and make sure she gets all her stuff" Takeshi nodded and we all left. Takeshi and I got in his limo and the limo driver started for the Ootori mansion.

I was nervous how Kyoya would act… And how Ootori-sama would act. Takeshi noticed my nervousness because he grabbed my hand. I looked at Takeshi and smiled, Takeshi smiled back. We soon got to the Ootori mansion and both Takeshi and I stepped out of the limo.

We walked up to the door and I opened the door and walked in. Takeshi followed me and we went to my room. I started packing my bags and hope no one checks up on me. After I finished packing, I wrote a note explaining everything.

Takeshi picked up my suitcase while I took the lighter bag. I made sure I had all electronic devices and Takeshi grabbed my hand and gave me a small smiled. I smiled back and after putting, the note on the nightstand left the room.

Nobody got in Takeshi's and my way, for which I was grateful. The ride back in the limo was quiet, but Takeshi was still holding my hand. When we got to Takeshi's home, he briefly let go of my hand until we both were outside.

Takeshi brought me to a magnificent room. The wallpaper was a light purple, there was a similar purple carpet. The bed had black sheets and dark purple blankets and pillows. "Takeshi this is amazing" Takeshi nodded and placed the suitcase on the bed.

"Thank you Takeshi for everything" Takeshi nodded and leaned down and kissed me "good night Natalie." "Night Takeshi" Takeshi left and I stood rooted where I was for several minutes. When I finally got out of my trance, I started to unpack my luggage.

There was a desk in my room, so I put my computer on the desk and left my charger unplugged. I unpacked all my clothes, but left out pajamas. I grabbed them and went in to the bathroom… The bathroom was beautiful.

After my shower, I read for half an hour and when I yawned, I shut my book and put it on the nightstand. I cuddled up under the blankets and fell into a peaceful sleep.

At Kyoya's

Kyoya went into Natalie's room, saw she still was not there, and saw the suitcase gone and a note on the nightstand. Kyoya went up and grabbed the note.

_Dear Kyoya,_

_Due to what you did earlier, Mori decided that I should move into his mansion. I'm sorry that I am not telling you this in person, but since you were not here at the time, I did not want to wait._

_I know you are going to want to talk about this, and we can, but I will not go back to living with you and your family._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalie Strange_

Kyoya gripped the note and got a pissed look in his face. Kyoya forced himself to go to his father who was in his study.

"Kyoya, what do you want?" "Natalie moved out father" Ootori-sama stood up "she did what!" Kyoya explained the note and the incident. Ootori-sama gave out a frustrated sigh and sat back down "we may still be able to get the contract with Natalie's father."

Kyoya nodded and worked out a plan.

**I AM SO SORRY! I did not mean for it to take this long to type! I had major writers block and then I didn't feel like working on it! But then I got in a writing frenzy last night so I worked on this chapter.**

**I am not uploading any more chapters until I finish it! I don't want to make a major cliff hanger and then not be able to finish that chapter! So I am going to finish the story first! Sorry for any inconvenience's you may have. I will finish the story as soon as possible.**


	14. Valentine's Day Special

Valentine's Day Special!

Natalie's pov

I wake up and I see a giant bear on my nightstand. I sit up and then see a card and a heart shape box of chocolate. I smile and reach for the card.

'_Natalie, _

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_You are a sweet._

_Takashi_'

I smile again and stand up. I go and grab a pink dress with red bows on my shoulders and around the hip area. I shower and dress, then I walked over to my door and saw a note.

'_Meet me at the front door- Takashi_' I smile and grab swim wear and a pink tank top and black pants, then I walk to the front door, Takashi was standing by the front door. He was wearing a black and red shirt with no sleeves; the red ran from shoulders to the bottom of the shirt, starting from big to little. His pants were completely black.

Takashi smiled when he saw me "morning Natalie" I smile "good morning Takashi, what do you have planned for us today?" Takashi smiled "that is a surprise" Takashi then took out a blind fold "put this on."

I roll my eyes and place the blind fold on. Takashi then picks me up, being careful of my dress "Takashi! A little warning next time please" I felt Takashi nod and he started forward. Takashi placed me in the limo and I had to wait an hour until we stopped.

I felt Takashi's hands on my face, he removed the blind fold and I saw that we were at the state fair. I kissed Takashi "thank you Takashi!" I laughed when he just nodded; we got our tickets and went on a roller coaster.

I screamed on going down the steep hills, Takashi held my hand then. Afterwards, we went a space machine. One that went in the air and looked like a space ship, it fit for two and one person had to sit against the back of it, then another had to sit in front of the first person.

Takashi hugged me the entire ride and I felt safer, then we got lunch; I had fries and chicken nuggets while Takashi had a cheese burger and fries. Every girl was watching us eating, or watching Takashi eat… They were glaring at me.

When we finished Takashi grabbed our garbage and went to throw out. Some girls walked over to me glaring. "Why would some hunk of a guy be on a date with someone like you?" By this time Takashi had came back and was glaring at them.

The girls turned around paled, I smiled. I went over to Takashi "come on let's go, they're not worth it." I could tell the girls were glaring at me again, but I just led Takashi to another ride. We did go on the bumper cars and pet animals.

The last ride we went on was the Ferris wheel. I sat next to Takashi and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I let my head lean on Takashi's shoulder "Takashi this has been the best day of my life, thank you for taking me here, it was perfect."

Takashi smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed Takashi back "Natalie, I am happy that you came to Japan" I nodded "same, this has been a wonderful time so far… Except for that moment with Kyoya, but that doesn't matter anymore." Takashi nodded and we stared into the setting sun.

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't update until I finished, BUT I really wanted to update this chapter! I got inspired from giving out pop-up monkey valentine's to four people only! So this is not a chapter for the story.**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Yeah I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long! I really am! I almost couldn't finish it! Ugh I feel so bad for all those who do want to know what happens! Please forgive me for the wait!**

Morning with Natalie

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that me moving away from Kyoya was no dream. I looked around the room with amazement, stood up, and grabbed a purple and black dress; it was purple with black lining.

I went and took a shower and dressed, when I left the bathroom there was a knock on the door. I went and opened the door; it was Satoshi "good morning Natalie!" Satoshi said smiling, I smiled back "good morning Satoshi, are you here to show me the way to the dining room?"

Satoshi smiled and nodded "yes, mother and father thought you would get lost and we didn't want that to happen." I smile "thank you Satoshi, I probably would get lost" Satoshi nodded and showed me the way, which was different from Kyoya's mansion.

'Kyoya… I'm probably going to have to talk to him today' I thought, as I made sure to mesmerize the way. Takashi, Yoru, and Akira were already at the table "good morning Natalie!" Yoru and Akira said.

"Morning Natalie" Takashi said after his parents. I smiled "good morning Yoru, Akira, and Takashi" I said and sat down for breakfast. Breakfast with the Morinozuka's was nice it wasn't awkward, or strange.

Tamaki called and invited everyone to his house for the night. I got ready in a purple short-sleeved shirt and loose fitting light blue jeans. I walked out to the living room, with a little black bag with extra clothes, to see Takashi in a black satin shirt and dark blue jeans.

Takashi had a gray suitcase; Takashi was sitting on a couch. Takashi looked up and smiled; I smiled back and sat on the couch next to him. I leaned against Takashi and Takashi placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you really want to go?" Takashi asked I looked up "yeah I do… You're talking about Kyoya, aren't you?" Takashi nodded, I smiled "I'll be fine… I need to talk to him anyway… He deserves to know the reason I moved out… And if he tries anything I can show him my fist."

Takashi smiled at me and kissed my forehead "you're too cute" I blushed, when Honey showed up we left in the limo. Honey was really excited and was bouncing his bunny. Takashi was looking out the window.

I sat in the middle of Takashi and Honey, staring ahead. I was utterly nervous when the limo pulled up to Tamaki's mansion. I was the last one to step out of the limo; Tamaki ran outside and hugged me tightly.

Tamaki then ushered us in and I saw everyone but Kyoya. 'Even though I need to talk to Kyoya… I'm kinda glad he is not here' Tamaki led us to the living room and we started playing games on the wii.

Tamaki was bad at Super Mario Brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru dominated the game. When we finished the last round and Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing and clapping, I laughed. Kyoya then entered the room.

Kyoya was being dragged by Tamaki; Takashi wrapped an arm around my shoulders and was looking at Kyoya. I stared back at the screen and ignored Kyoya for now. I could feel Kyoya's eye's on the back of my head.

I concentrated on Super Mario Brothers, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were my partners for this round. Tamaki died several times before the level was halfway over "Tamaki you're pretty bad at this" I said as Tamaki died once again.

Tamaki pouted again "it's not my fault this level is hard!" I laughed "Tamaki it's only the second level of the first world." Tamaki stood and handed the controller to Kyoya, Kyoya then preceded to sit next to me on the couch.

Takashi wrapped his arm tighter around me, Kyoya looked annoyed. Kyoya was almost as bad at Super Mario Brothers as Tamaki. Everyone took turns playing, I was able to beat both twins each level I played.

"You cheated Natalie!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at me, I laughed "I did not; you two just are not as good as I am!" They pouted until they faced against Tamaki; I chuckled and stood to go get a soda.

I grab a soda and shut the refrigerator door, Kyoya was standing right there. I look at Kyoya "Kyoya" I move to walk around him and he stepped in front of me. I narrow my eyes "what?" "Why did you move out?"

I snort "really? You kissed me with my boyfriend in the room" Kyoya sighed "I know and I am sorry." I laugh "you're not sorry Kyoya, you just want something, and now what is it?" Kyoya laughed "I do not have an agenda to apologize to you."

I again snort, Kyoya narrow his eyes "either tell me or leave me alone" Kyoya sighs and leans against a counter. "My father wants to get in contact with your father, I have no idea why either" I open my soda and take a sip.

"Well my father doesn't leave the country to train officers, so if that is your father's plan then he will be denied." I said and walked around him to go back to Takashi's side.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days have passed since the sleepover and talking with Kyoya. It was a very bright and sunny morning. I sat up and stretched and looked at my calendar, I frowned 'Tomorrow I have to head back home.'

I stood and showered, I dressed in blue capri's and a green tank top. Takashi was at the door waiting for me. I smile "I do not want to go home tomorrow Takashi" Takashi smiles and kisses me "we will always be in contact."

I smile "good" Takashi smiles again "Mitsukuni has invited us to go back to the fair today, would you like to go?" I gape at Takashi "I would love to Takashi!"

We walk down to the dining room to eat breakfast; everyone seems more quiet than usual. Since no one else wanted to talk, I did not try to start any conversations. Honey soon got here and we left for the fair.

Honey was very excited about going to the fair again. All three of us went on a roller coaster and other rides that made us dizzy and a little bit nauseous. We stayed at the fair for three hours; I had a pretzel and ice cream.

Soon we started back to the mansion, I watch the scenery go by. Once we get to the house I get out of the limo and stretch, Takashi surprises me by picking me up! "Takashi!" Takashi chuckles and puts me down.

We all walk to the door and both Takashi and Honey open both doors for me. I did not even get to take a step when "surprise" was shouted. I took a step back and gasped; the house was decorated in every color imaginable!

Akira, Yoru, Satoshi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and even Kyoya were standing a few feet from the doorway. "Are you surprised Nat-chan?" I looked down at Honey and smiled "yes I am surprised Honey."

Honey smile went even wider and he started jumping up and down, I looked up at Takashi "you planned this?" Takashi smiled "I might have" I rolled my eyes and felt myself be pulled forward. I looked forward and saw Hikaru and Kaoru pulling me forward.

I played games all day with almost everyone, just not Kyoya, Akira, and Yoru. The food was amazing and the desert was just as amazing. "Natalie come sit down! We all got you gifts!"

Tamaki shouted and dragged me of the living room. There was a small stack of gifts piled up. I sat on the couch, Takashi sat on my left and Honey sat on my right. Honey handed me a brightly colored wrapping paper box.

The box was about medium size. "This is from me" I chuckled at his expression and I unwrapped the box. I opened the box and it was a stuffed rabbit toy. The rabbit was a light pink, it looked like Usa-chan kind of.

I smiled and hugged Honey "thank you Honey! I love it" Honey smiled and hugged Usa-chan. I was then given a green wrapped present. "That's from us" Hikaru and Kaoru said, I smiled and unwrapped it.

Inside was a 2 piece bathing suit, it was multi-colored for both the top and the bottom. I laughed "nice guys, I will make sure you get a picture of me in this" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "good."

Next was Tamaki's and Kyoya's, it was a heavy square box. I opened the box and there was a book in it. I took the book out and opened it. It was a scrapbook; one of the first pictures was of her in school.

There were other kinds of pictures; of all their trips and of the meetings. I smile at both Kyoya and Tamaki "thank you both! Now I will be able to show my family how much fun I had!"

Tamaki smiled widely "I am so happy you love it!" I laugh and the last gift was from Takashi and his family. "The gift is from all of us, but mostly Takashi" Satoshi said before I opened the small box with blue wrapping paper.

I smile and unwrap the box and open the box. Inside was a diamond bracelet, I froze and felt the bracelet. Takashi smiled and picked up the bracelet and put it on my right wrist. I smiled up at Takashi and then smiled at the other family members "thank you."

The party soon ended and I walked everyone out. Takashi then followed me to my room, when I got to the room I turned to Takashi.

"This has been the best experience I have ever had Takashi, so thank you for everything." Takashi smiled and leaned down to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around Takashi's neck while Takashi wrapped his arms around my waist.

Takashi stood back up straight "good night Natalie" "night Takashi" I went into my room and got ready for bed.

I did not want to get up the next morning, but I did. I dressed in blue jeans and a plain purple v-neck shirt. I packed a little bit each day from the start of the week; leaving out a week worth of outfits. I heard a knock "come in."

Takashi came in "would you like help?" He gestured to my bags and computer bag, I smiled and nodded "thank you Takashi." I picked up my computer bag and my new purse I bought one day. Takashi picks up my bag and we head out.

Akira, Yoru, and Satoshi each want a hug goodbye "Natalie how will you and Takashi still be a couple across half the world?" I smiled "we will text each other and call each other when we can" Satoshi smiles brightly.

Takashi came with me to the airport; I had to wait a short thirty minutes before it was time to get on the plane. I turned to Takashi and hugged him "I don't want to go Takashi!" Takashi rubbed my back and kissed my head.

I look up and Takashi kisses me "we will be in contact always." I gave a sad smile and nodded "I will text you as soon as I am off the plane" Takashi nodded and kissed me again. I then had to go and get on the plane.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I fell asleep at some point on the plan ride. I woke up an hour before the plane landed and spent the time looking through the scrapbook. I put it away shortly before the plane landed. Once the plane landed I stood up and made my way off the plane.

I then went and got my bags and started towards the main outside doors. I started looking for my name… I found it, but I could not see who would pick me up. I went towards the sigh and was majorly surprised!

There was my mother, father, Joseph, Stephanie, Lindsay, and Corinne! "WELCOME BACK NATALIE!" They all shouted, I smiled and was hugged by my friends and siblings. My mother and father stayed out of it.

I soon separated from the group hug and I hugged my parents separately. "Welcome back Natalie" my mother said, I smiled and kissed her cheek "I missed seeing both you and dad every day."

Natalie felt a hand on her shoulder "now what's this about my baby sister having a boyfriend?" Natalie looked at Joe's face and got scared "we did not do anything except simple kisses Joe! He would never take advantage of me!"

Stephanie laughed "that's good or we would have to hurt him" I did a nervous laugh "Takashi is a kendo champion, besides his cousin would have hurt him first." Corinne and Lindsay came up to my face "do tell us about your trip Natalie!"

I laughed "I will when we get home" Lindsay and Corinne nod excitedly. We get back to my home; I show them the scrapbook and tell them about some of the pictures.

Month Later

It has been a long month since I have been home. I missed Takashi, I am glad to be home, but I did miss my friends from Japan. I have been texting and calling Takashi constantly… Well texting constantly, calling only a few times.

I tried texting Takashi and usually he texts me back instantly, but for some reason he has stopped texting me today. I tried texting him several times today, but he did not text me back. I stared at my phone when Stephanie walked in my room.

"What's wrong Natalie?" I looked up at her "Takashi has not text me back at all today" Stephanie sat down next to me "maybe he's just busy today. He graduated didn't he?" I nodded "then maybe he's just getting ready for college."

I nodded "I hope so" Stephanie patted my back "he will text you soon, now how about you help me with packing?" I smiled and nodded "sure it will keep my mind occupied" we went and packed for Stephanie, it only took an hour.

"Natalie come out here" I heard my father shout from the front door, I looked at Stephanie and together we went to the front door. I froze when I saw Takashi talking with my father and mother. Stephanie smiled "surprise Natalie."

I looked up at her "what?" Joe came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders "we all knew your boyfriend was coming here. He called and asked" I looked back at Joe, then at Takashi. I ran up to Takashi and hugged him.

Takashi hugged me back "surprise" he whispered in my ear. I leaned back and smiled "big surprise Takashi, what are you doing here?" My father spoke up then "Morinozuka-kun is my new apprentice."

I look at my father "your new apprentice?" My father smiled "yes my new apprentice, Morinozuka-kun's father has requested I train him. I agreed he will be staying in the house while he trains."

I smiled and hugged my father, my mother, and Takashi. I properly introduced Takashi to my family and my friends when they came over.

The End

**Now officially done with this story! There may be a sequel, but I have no idea! If I do have one then I will write it all out first then upload it!**


End file.
